One with the Earth
by Kamon772
Summary: After the war Toph decide that she wants to be the greatest Earthbender that ever lived. However she feels she must become the Best Earthbender alive currently first and to do that their is one obstacle in her way. The eccentric king of Omashu, Bumi
1. Chapter 01

The Fire Nation's Hundred Year War had ended on the same day that it began. What started with Fire Lord Sozin wiping out the Airbenders with the power of Sozin's Comet. Ended when his grandson Ozai attempt to repeat history only thing time to wiping out the Earthbenders. Fortunately though history did not repeat itself as Sozin's fleet was stopped by Toph. Sokka, and Suki. Sozin himself was not only beaten but stripped of his firebending by the very airbender his grandfather committed genocide of an entire race for, Aang the last airbender and current Avatar.

After the party at the Jasmine Dragon, Team Avatar had all gone their separate ways since once the war was over there was nothing keeping them together anymore. They all had separate paths to follow now that the which was responsible for bringing and keeping them together was no longer around. Aang did not need any bending teachers anymore since he not only knew all the elements but also knew how to energybend. Katara went back to the South Pole with her father then plan to travel with Aang. Sokka went back home for awhile then go spend some time with Suki on Kyoshi Island. While Zuko of course as the newly crowned Fire Lord thus he had an entire nation to run.

Having nothing better to do and not wanting to return home, Toph was traveling around the world visiting various places that she had been before with the friends as well as places she had never been before. However the one place she avoided during her travels was her hometown of Gaoling. It was not as if she was avoiding her parents on purpose. She did miss them; it was just that she was worried that going back home would mean one of two things.

The first was going back to the sheltered life that she lead there before meeting Aang and the others. She was not the helpless child that her parents thought that she was and didn't she need to be placed on twenty four hour watch either. The second was that her parnets try to take advantage of her new found status as one of the Avatar's bending teachers and one of the saviors of the Earth Kingdom. Parading her around trying to increase their own social standing or wealth claiming they were not doing this for themselves but to insure her future. Which if she left up to them might be married to some Earth Kingdom noble or noble from one of the other nations that also treat like helpless child or some kind of trophy wife.

After a year of simply wondering the globe she decided to just continue her training as stories of Bumi and how he single handedly managed to free not only himself but all of Omashu as well inspirited her to get ever better then she already was. Toph knew there were still many things that she could learn about earthbending. So far, she had mastered two forms of Earthbending (traditional and sand) as well as created Metalbending. This was not enough for her because she wanted to learn even more to become the first person ever to not only master their element but go beyond the level of master or even grandmaster to place where no one has ever been even the avatar themselves when came to complete mastery of a chosen element.

To reach her goal, she was in search to not only find the purest form of earthbending just like how firebenders did with lighting. But to master to the point where she could command it as if she dealing with simple rock or boulder. It was a challenge that she felt that she could accomplish because she already learned how almost every other earthbending technique she knew existed, how hard it could be to do this. However finding the purest form of earthbending was harder than she had originally thought it was since no one has even really done it fully before. Metalbending and Remote Earthbending—she was sure that was these were clue since it was something that only her and few others she had met were able to do, just like only certain firebenders could make lightning and either fewer could redirect it. With this information in mind, the black haired earthbender was sure that both of them had something to do with getting to the purest form of earthbending. She just did not know how exactly.

However before she could become the greatest Earthbender that ever live, she first had to become the undisputed best Earthbender in the world toady. An offical title was vacant with no one really to claim it. That because of the two people that could claim this title have never met or fought each other before. Her and Bumi were the two greatest benders of their element yet only one of them could be official be called the greatest. So traveling to Omashu Toph went to claim what she felt was rightful her's. Little did she realize that when Bumi told people that he was the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see. He was seriously was not playing around.

I would like to thank

Kyuubi-Titan for reviewing the old Chapter 1

mramirez1991,KoalaSnow, and Rand0mV1rus for reviewing the old Chapter 2

King Hawke and Rand0mV1rus for reviewing the old Chapter 03

Dragon FangX, mramirez1991, GameDemonKing, Shizuka Taiyou, Terra Young, and Jessica MoonWhisper for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Mramirez1991 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Mramirez1991 and firebird45x for adding me to their Author Alert List

Mramirez1991, firebird45x, and The Rebel OutCasts for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	2. Author's Note

After doing some thinking and rewriting to this story idea. I decide to make some changes the story so that the first half of it focus on Toph taking on Bumi to decide once in for all who is the better Earthbender between them. In the process she becomes his unoffical student as result of their battling. After all Bumi does have hundred years more experince then Toph so there a lot thing she could learn from him


End file.
